Pour le spectacle
by Nelja
Summary: Hel a des courses à faire. Loki décide d'en faire une sortie familiale.


_Cette fic est la première d'une série de huit sur le thème "relations gen entre Loki et sa famille". Le thème spécifique pour celle-ci est 'Rien que pour toi'._

* * *

"Les morts n'ont pas besoin de manger et de boire," explique Hel. "ils ne dorment jamais non plus, donc pas de lits, ou même de chaises, puisque personne ne se fatigue. Se laver est facultatif, et heureusement, personne ne va aux toilettes. Mais nous sommes quand même une armée, et nous avons besoin d'épées."

Elle marqua une pause.

"Je sais que je récupère tous les lâches, ils ne sont pas très motivés. C'est bien pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas apporté leurs armes avec eux. Je compte présenter cela, au début, comme un club de théâtre avec beaucoup de scènes d'action. Mais en bref, je cherche des épées."

Loki grimaça.

"Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de mes contacts, j'espérais que ce serait pour quelque chose d'intéressant. Trouver le coeur d'un géant de saphir, ou un oeuf de chat. Mais des épées ! Pourquoi pas des marteaux !"

Hel eut peut-être un très mince sourire, mais sa voix restait flegmatique. "Si tu ne peux pas aider, je n'en garderai aucune rancune."

"Oh, ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas. C'est juste que ce sera une quête ennuyeuse. Mais je le ferai, rien que pour toi !"

Et c'est ainsi que Loki se retrouva, en compagnie de sa famille, au marché des géants. C'était ça ou le marché gobelin, et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à acheter des épées de taille cure-dents contre ses meilleures blagues salaces, dont il avait grandement besoin. Quelques dagues pour enfants géants feraient très bien.

Hel pouvait être impressionnante, mais pour être certain d'avoir les meilleures réductions et de ne pas faire la queue, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien emmener Fenrir et Jormungand, voire se percher sur la tête de Fenrir. Histoire d'être au niveau de ceux avec qui il faisait affaire.

Il tenta de convaincre Hel de monter sur la tête de sa petite soeur - Jormungand était un serpent, mais elle changeait de sexe comme les grenouilles, et avait décidé fille, ce jour-là. Mais Hel préféra léviter. Quelque chose en rapport avec la dignité de Jormungand. Vraiment, Hel était charmante, mais parfois un peu coincée. S'il était honteux de porter sa famille sur son dos, Loki l'aurait su quand ces trois-là étaient petits et montaient sur le dos de papa transformé en poney !

Ils arpentèrent le marché avant de tomber sur un géant que Loki étiqueta comme la parfaite victime, et avec la bonne marchandise en stock. Il commença par examiner les épées avec beaucoup de soin. Clairement prises à des humains. Il y passa exprès un peu trop de temps, pour que l'haleine de Fenrir, le visage à-demi décomposé de Hel et la bave empoisonnée de Jormungand commencent à le mettre mal à l'aise.

"Combien payez-vous pour qu'on vous débarrasse de ces choses ?" demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire à la sincérité parfaitement imitée.

On n'apprenait rien, à vendre à d'autres géants. Au lieu de répondre avec un grand sourire environ le prix que vous prenez pour qu'on vous débarrasse de votre bourse, le géant resta muet, se demandant s'il avait mal entendu ou si son client n'avait réellement pas compris le principe du commerce. Il avait deux grandes cornes, une longue barbe blonde tressée, et des bras comme des tonnneaux.

"Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que c'est ?" demanda Loki.

"Ce sont des épées ! Forgées par les meilleurs forgerons humains !"

Loki éclata d'un rire bruyant.

"On vous a dit ça ! Mais ce sont des fausses ! Faites pour jouer des pièces de théâtre. Cela tombe bien, ma fille est en train de monter un club de théâtre."

Hel hocha la tête.

"Et elle est prête à vous prendre votre stock." continua Loki avec un grand sourire.

"Ce sont de vraies épées !" protesta le géant.

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda Loki avec un sourire supérieur. "Juste pour vérifier, je vous donne l'autorisation de me poignarder avec."

A sa décharge, le géant hésita un peu. Il regarda Hel, Fenrir et Jormungand, semblant leur demander si leur père n'était pas un peu gâteux sur les bords. Ou si ce n'était pas un prétexte pour une petite vengeance, la meilleure façon de démarrer la journée.

"S'il le dit, faites-le." dit Hel.

"Il ne nous viendra pas à l'idée de nous plaindre juste parce qu'on a poignardé notre père !" grogna Fenrir. Loki estima qu'il le disait avec un peu trop de naturel.

Bien sûr, une illusion simple permet de faire passer l'épée entre son ventre et son bras sans que le marchand s'en rende compte le moins du monde.

"C'est bien ce que je vous disais !" s'exclama Loki. "Vous n'avez qu'à frapper mes enfants aussi, si vous ne me croyez pas ! Regardez, je vais le faire !"

Et Loki entreprit d'émousser une ou deux épées - pas trop tout de même - sur les écailles de Jormungand.

"Ca chatouille !" s'exclama-t-elle, avec des soubresauts qui inquiétèrent les gérants de quelques échoppes à proximité.

Puis Loki en planta une dans le côté mort de Hel sans lui faire le moindre mal, et essaya avec Fenrir, qui en brisa une, pour la forme.

"Des épées de théâtre de qualité moyenne, mais pas les pires que j'ai vues." conclut-il. "Qu'en penses-tu, Hel ?"

Elle pinça les lèvres. "Cela convient totalement à l'usage que je compte en faire."

"He bien, nous sommes d'accord ! Combien coûte une fausse épée ? Je dirais, rien, mais ici, il y en a plusieurs centaines, donc nous allons pouvoir mettre quelques pièces d'or, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hel montra l'argent qu'elle avait réussi à collecter. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. les mines d'or étaient rares en Scandinavie, et principalement défendues par des nains armés jusqu'aux dents.

"Mais cela fait à peine pour... deux cents d'entre elles, peut-être ?" protesta encore le géant. Même déçu par la qualité de sa marchandise, il ne voulait pas trop en perdre.

Loki se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Certaines personnes en ont-elles déjà acheté ? En croyant que c'était de vraies épées ? Peut-être que non, peut-être que vous n'avez essayé de tromper que moi. Mais si c'est le cas... j'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop déçues. Mais si l'ensemble disparait, peut-être oublieront-elles qui les leur a vendu ?"

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hel put partir avec ses milliers d'épées, qui furent fixées sur un petit panier au dos de Jormungand.

"Tu penses qu'il va se rendre compte que tu as menti ?" demanda la serpente d'une voix sifflante.

"Oh, sûrement." répondit Loki. "Mais il y a deux possibilités. Soit il est très lent, et nous serons déjà partis depuis longtemps..."

On entendit de loin une commotion au marché des géants.

"Soit il l'est un peu moins," poursuivi Loki, "et en se rappelant que nous avons été poignardés par de vraies épées sans le moindre mal, il sera un peu prudent. Il se rappellera probablement même qu'il a d'autres objets plus valables à vendre."

Personne ne courit vers eux pour essayer de les assassiner et reprendre quelques petits milliers d'épées humaines.

Loki n'en fut pas étonné, mais il resta ravi de pouvoir montrer à ses enfants à quel point il avait toujours raison.


End file.
